


Untitled

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for stop_drop_porn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stop_drop_porn.

As Fraser would say, the lanyard is very "efficacious" to restrain captives. It makes Ray's job a lot easier, especially when he has to arrest another party of radical animal activists who have decided that only fish should swim in Lake Michigan.  
But the lanyard has other good uses, which Ray found out in time. For one, it's very handy to yank Fraser away from gunfire. That's happening more often than Ray cares to keep count of, so he doesn't.  
It also works pretty well at pulling Fraser close, say for kissing distance. That one has been happening more often recently, too. Like ten minutes ago in Ray's kitchen.  
Ray is pressed against his fridge and the magnets are painfully digging into this back, but he really doesn't care right now. Fraser is kissing him deeply and they are groping each other like a couple of horny teenagers. Which they actually might be right now because Ray, for sure, hasn't been this horny since the beginning with Stella.  
Fraser is showering kisses all over Ray's face now, giving particular attention to his ears, which must be a Canadian thing. It is way too hot and interferes with Ray's capability to even _move_. He wants skin on skin, but Fraser's wearing the uniform and there are too many buttons and hooks and whatsits and Ray is getting desperate here.  
They had a pretty bad day. Fraser walked right into gunfire (again) and Ray yelled at him (again) and Fraser kept insisting that nothing could have happened because of some stupid thing or another and Ray didn't really listen and just lost it. So they didn't talk until they were in Ray's apartment where there was another round of yelling and arguing which suddenly turned into kissing. They're still not talking about the real stuff, but kissing is a lot better than yelling, so Ray's going with the flow. He doesn't think he can say the stuff he wants to say anyway.  
But the uniform is, what, _impeding_ him, when Ray really needs to feel Fraser because in his head they're still in that stupid alley with the perp shooting at them and Fraser standing right in the middle of it calm as can be. Fraser seems to get that because he didn't even once try to break off the kisses and try to talk about it.  
Ray is almost painfully hard and when Fraser manages to get Ray's jeans open, he cannot suppress a sigh. Suddenly Fraser is gone and Ray is blinking at empty air. Then his cock is surrounded by a wet heat and Ray lets his head fall back against the fridge with a groan. Whoever taught Fraser to suck cock, deserves a gold medal, because Fraser is really, really good at it.  
Fraser always knows what Ray needs, whether Ray wants it slow or needs to get off fast. It's a gift and Ray is thoroughly enjoying it. Right now Fraser is going at top-speed, deepthroating Ray and fondling his balls. It's too much too soon and exactly what Ray wants. It's this, this connection they have going on, that keeps Ray going. Because no matter whether they are in bed or at work or interrogating a witness, they click and work well together. To know that Fraser is risking all that every time he thinks he needs to play the Canadian superhero hurts, because this means so much to Ray and he's got the suspicion that it means a lot to Fraser, too.  
The pleasure drives the fear away and Ray gets lost in the feel of that talented mouth and wishes it wouldn't ever end. He has more stamina than the normal horny teenager, but his orgasm builds much too soon. When the telltale tingling starts, he wants Fraser to slow down, but cannot make himself move or say something. He gives up everything to Fraser, locking his knees, when his orgasm hits him. He's pretty sure that even his landlady heard his shout, but he doesn't care. Fraser is gently pulling him down and Ray is more than happy to collapse in an unorderly heap on top of Fraser.  
For a moment they are just breathing together until Ray remembers that he's the only one who just had a great orgasm and should probably reciprocate. But Fraser doesn't let him get up and holds him close. Who is Ray to argue with Mr "I always know what I'm doing"? So he lets himself fall asleep and tells himself that he's going to have a talk with Fraser, when he wakes up again. He knows they won't, but it's easier to fool himself into thinking they might. His last thought as he falls asleep is that maybe it's best this way anyway.


End file.
